


三次求婚和一次我愿意

by Graphite_c



Series: 阳间现代刑侦故事 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德的两次求婚未遂。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Series: 阳间现代刑侦故事 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090022
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	三次求婚和一次我愿意

阿尔弗雷德第一次求婚未遂的地点是一家海鲜餐厅。他和马修面对面坐着，餐厅里灯光故意设计得有些昏暗，墙边上的一盏有些昏暗的小灯是最近的光源，把马修的金发也染成橘黄色。阿尔弗雷德面前的蟹肉饼烤得恰到好处，散发出诱人的香气，但他难得对眼前的食物并没有什么心思。戒指就在他挂在椅子上的外套的内侧口袋里，而马修什么也没发现。他专心地切着面前的三文鱼，然后抬头看他。

“怎么了，忽然不想吃吗？”马修问，“你要不要吃我这份？”

“哦不是，”阿尔弗雷德拿起刀叉，开始切蟹肉饼，“你要吃一口我的吗？”

马修点了点头。他们彼此交换了半份，接着马修说：“你感觉心不在焉的。”

阿尔弗雷德想到那个黑色天鹅绒的盒子，“没有啊。”

“在想案子吗？”马修说，“约会的时候就别想着工作啊。”

“总想着工作的明明是你好不好，”阿尔弗雷德抱怨。马修低声笑了。接着阿尔弗雷德托腮看着马修说他的学生，最近在写的论文，声音轻柔。阿尔弗雷德想到自己一会儿打算要说的话，头一回觉得紧张。他似乎从来都不知紧张为何物，不管是在舞台上表演，面试，还是扮演成毒贩混入街头打听消息，他说起话来——或真或假的——从来都得心应手，连心跳都不一定会加快。但今天并不。

“你今天真的很奇怪，”马修说。

“有吗？”

“你都没怎么说话，”马修说，“一直都是我在说。你有什么困扰吗？”

“没有啦，”仿佛是为了掩盖心虚，阿尔弗雷德又嚼了一口蟹肉饼，“工作的事情。”

马修点了点头，表情却并没有被说服。阿尔弗雷德正想说什么，口袋里的手机忽然开始震动。他掏出手机，看到是亚瑟的号码时，产生了一种不祥的预感。

“干嘛？”他接了电话，接着用口型对马修说：“是亚瑟。”

“回来加班，”亚瑟说，“限你十五分钟之内到。”  
“我今天放假啊？”

“真可惜，你这句话应该对罪犯说。”

“可是我有重要的事——”

“你的那件案子还想不想破了？”亚瑟说，“我们找到那个目击现场的毒贩了。”

“操，”阿尔弗雷德说，“行，我现在过去。”

他挂了电话，看到马修望着他：“工作有进展了？”

该死，现在真不是求婚的氛围。阿尔弗雷德立刻站了起来，披上了外套，小盒子磕到了他的肋骨。他把手机揣进口袋里，“抱歉，亚瑟那个混蛋又给我加班了。”

“你该让他多发一点加班费，”马修半开玩笑地说。接着他挥手把服务员叫了过来把晚餐打包，“至少让你把晚饭吃完。”

“抱歉——”阿尔弗雷德亲了亲他，“我以为至少今晚我们可以不被打扰地约会。”

“没关系，”马修说，“我和你一起去吧。”

“只是一点审讯的事情，你要不直接开车回家好了，不知道今晚多晚才结束，”阿尔弗雷德把信用卡递给了服务员，看着马修把没吃完的晚餐打包进服务员拿来的盒子里。马修点了点头，也跟着站了起来。服务员递来了卡和账单，阿尔弗雷德飞快地签字，接着两个人又走入了黑夜里。

他们从餐厅到警局花了约有半小时。阿尔弗雷德本打算让马修直接回家，但马修却跟着他进了办公室，把吃的放在了阿尔弗雷德桌上。阿尔弗雷德把外套往椅子上一扔，亲了亲马修的脸颊，让他“无聊了就先回去”，自己就跑到审讯室去了。等他回来的时候，办公室里除了值班的人，其他座位上都空了。马修还坐在他的办公桌边上，拿着平板，用笔在上面写写画画。他打了一个哈欠，揉了揉眼睛，抬头的时候正好和阿尔弗雷德对上了视线。于是他朝阿尔弗雷德笑了笑。

“困了就先回去嘛，”阿尔弗雷德说。

“那就疲劳驾驶了，”马修说，“还不如等你一会儿。”

“你真的好严格，”阿尔弗雷德拿起那两个纸盒，“走吧，我拿去微波炉热一下再吃，然后我们再回去。”

阿尔弗雷德第二次求婚未遂发生在一周后的周末。那是一个温暖的秋日下午，他们在海港边上散步，海鸥就停在露台上，古老的木战舰在水面上随着波浪起伏。他们在红砖铺成的步道上闲逛，此时已经是将近黄昏，岸边的露天餐厅已经有人入座，入夜后周围的酒吧也会热闹起来。步道上不少游客——大多数是从附近景点出来后来到海港继续观光的。蓝色的海洋在夕阳下闪烁着金光。

“太阳真好啊——”阿尔弗雷德伸了个懒腰，“工作上的烦心事都忘了呢。”

周围一片祥和的氛围，很难想象开车半个小时的距离就是残破的街道，街头满是涂鸦，建筑门窗都是用木板封上，不管是白天还是夜晚都有毒贩在街道出没。几个孩子笑着跑过阿尔弗雷德旁边，他们的父母跟在后头。马修看着也微微笑起来，他挽着阿尔弗雷德的手臂，两个人贴在一起。

“很难想象你平时上班的地方和这里是同一个城市，对吧？”

“你是会读心吗？”

是阿尔弗雷德太容易猜透了，马修说。阿尔弗雷德瞥了一眼神色有些调皮的马修——夕阳下他的紫色眼睛比平时还要好看，带着一点淡淡的金黄色。海风把他的头发吹乱了，却更加显得那双眼睛里闪烁着美好的光。也许这个时候不错，阿尔弗雷德想，现在的景色很漂亮，周围的气氛也很合适。上帝，说不定路人还会给他们鼓掌。

“马修，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我想——”

他还没来得及说完，马修的电话响了。他似乎不是很想接，但在看到来电显示之后他还是按下了接通键。阿尔弗雷德在心里暗暗地诅咒了这个打断气氛的家伙，但看着马修的表情渐渐变得凝重的时候，他的想法换成了“该死，不会又有什么死人的事情发生了吧”。

“抱歉，”马修挂了电话，“我得回学校一趟。”

“怎么了？”

“刚刚校警发现我们系的办公室窗户被撬了，”马修说，“系主任把我们都叫回去清点办公室有没有丢东西。”

“……”阿尔弗雷德真情实感地在心里痛骂这座城市为何要有犯罪之都的“美誉”。

“抱歉，阿尔，你刚刚想说什么来着？”马修说，但他看起来有一些沮丧。于是阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头：“没什么重要的。我跟你一起去吧！”

阿尔弗雷德在下一个星期的周末什么都没计划。他和马修按照惯例在周日上午去超市购物。他推着车，马修拿着手机对着清单，把需要的面包、牛奶、鸡蛋和猫粮扔进购物车。当马修走到卖花的地方的时候，他忽然停住了。他低着头，在那一堆五颜六色的花里认真挑选着。阿尔弗雷德想了一会儿今天是否是什么特殊的日子，接着他掏出手机确认——今天是无比普通的、不需要花束庆祝的一天。

等他再抬起头的时候，马修拿着一束红玫瑰，站在他面前。

“我有事情要告诉你，”马修说。

“嗯？”阿尔弗雷德有点紧张了，“什么事？”

“或者说，是你有事情要告诉我？”马修说，“我看你已经计划了很久了，阿尔。”

“什么——？”

“你上衣的内侧口袋里，”马修提醒他，“虽然我也想找一个更好的时机，但被打断两次之后我觉得还是抓紧比较好。你觉得呢？”

“你怎么知道？”阿尔弗雷德想了想，“操，难道吃饭那次我说漏嘴了——”

“确实，”马修说，“不过在你开始留意名人结婚的新闻的时候我就怀疑了。”

“……我有吗？”

“你平时根本都不感兴趣的嘛。”

“那你怎么知道我放在——啊，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我懂了。吃饭的那天晚上，你趁我工作的时候偷偷看过。”

马修笑着望着他，“警探，现在你可以把你口袋里那对戒指给我一个了吗？”

“我要告你侵犯私人财产，”阿尔弗雷德抗议，“我本来想给你一个惊喜的！”

“抱歉——”马修大笑着，“那么原告人，我愿意。法庭能判我和你一直在一起吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> *我也不知道应该怎么求婚，这超出了我的知识范围（
> 
> *在超市求婚这个是我google搜到的我满脑子“槽好可爱好不做作不如就这样吧”


End file.
